Locked Away
by JacNaylorRocksMySocks
Summary: When Mo locks Jac and Jonny inside a room together will a heart to heart take place between the pair? And will Jac finally tell him about her health issues?
1. Chapter 1

Jac made her way into work that morning clutching a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hand before she made her way to the lift pressing the button and waited impatiently for it to reach ground floor.

Before eventually it did and she headed inside the lift. Pressing the button for Darwin. Jac barely noticed that Jonny was present in the lift. It seemed he too was trying to avoid eye contact with her. Looking everywhere else apart from her herself. She didn't blame him after what had happened the previous week.

She had slapped him. And she didn't half regret it now. But Jonny had been asking for it. With what he had come out with. More to the point Jac regretted it. She wished she could just tell him what was wrong but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. Because it would destroy her.

The lift soon reached Darwin and both Jonny and herself got out. Jonny headed to his nurse's desk meanwhile Jac headed to her office but before she could do such a thing Mo stopped her in her tracks.

"You and Jonny really need to sit down and talk. Now I don't know what's gone on between you both but he's been in pieces lately. He wont admit it to me but he is. Jac whatever's going on, just talk to him. Let him understand" Mo exclaimed.

"He won't though. Now if you don't mind" Jac said walking away.

"Fine, but it's your loss. Jonny's a great man, you need to learn how to trust him. Talk to him" Mo finished as Jac walked away.

Shortly later Jonny was busying himself at his desk when Mo approached him before she sat herself down next to him before turning her attention to him.

"Jac told me to tell you, she wants to see you in her office." Mo said

"Really?" Jonny asked

"Yeah, she said it was urgent. You should go and see what she wants" Mo exclaimed.

Jonny thought about this for a few moments before sighing. Yes he was going to see what she wanted. Maybe it would be an apology for slapping him. He wasn't sure. However he got to his feet and left the desk. Unaware that Mo was following him and he knocked on the door. He heard Jac's tone granting permission.

"You wanted to see me?" Jonny asked.

"No I didn't" Jac said scornfully. Trying to hide the pleasure in her voice.

"But Mo said you wanted to-" Jonny trailed off.

Just then the office door slammed shut and the rattle of keys turning the lock.

"Mo, you let us out right now!" Jac said in a harsh tone.

"Nope, not till you guys have sorted things out! You might as well get comfortable because I won't be coming back for a few hours! Have fun" she called out before walking away a satisfied smile on her face.

"I really had no idea she was planning this" Jonny exclaimed as he sat himself down on the chair.

"Of course you didn't" Jac snapped.

"You know maybe we should use this time to talk." Jonny said

"There's nothing to talk about. You said it yourself we're done" Jac said scornfully.

"So we're just going to sit here in silence until eventually Mo is forced to let us out?" Jonny exclaimed.

Jac however didn't answer him. she just looked outside the window.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick thank you for the reviews! I've had this idea for a while but I've been putting it off until now, enjoy (: **

**Chapter Two**

_"I'm afraid it is what we suspected, you do have endometriosis" explained the consultant. _

_"Right" Jac replied. _

_"If you feel the need to talk…" The consultant said shortly later_

_"What about?" Jac replied. _

_"About the fact your chances of becoming a mother have dipped a lot" he finished. _

Jac wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye as she remembered that painful conversation. After that conversation things had really taken the turn for the worst with Jonny. He had suggest moving in. sure she was going to but the cracks in the relationship were already starting to appear long before. And the final straw was her slapping him.

Keeping him in the dark about her illness seemed the best idea. Scared that if she had told him, he wouldn't want her. So she had kept it a secret. Taking two days out and made some cover story about food poisoning when actually she had been under the knife and then she was given the diagnosis. That diagnosis had cost her the man that she deeply loves

Her attention was still firmly locked on the view outside the window. She hadn't noticed Jonny had got up and walked over to her. He wasn't sure whether to comfort her or not. But he decided it was worth the risk. And he placed a hand on her shoulder. This movement brought the fact that he was here in the room to Jac's attention.

"Jonny" She started to speak but Jonny placed a finger to her lips.

"Jac, now you listen to me. You need to let me into that head of yours. You need to tell me what's going on, don't push me out into the dark again. Talk to me. Tell me. I'm willing to put the slap behind us, but firstly you need to break those many defenses of yours that you have and let me in. in case you hadn't noticed I'm still here. Through all of your insults and sarcastic comments.

I'm still here. I don't give up on people no matter how hard they push me. I want to look out for you. I want to protect you, I want you. But Jac you've got to start talking or I don't ever think there will be a future for us. So Please let me in and talk to me. Whatever it is it can't be that bad. It won't change how I feel about you. But you've got to start talking. Because I love you. And despite how hard I try not to. I do. So tell me"

Jonny finished his little speech tears were burning the back of his eyes. He'd just poured his heart out to the woman that he loves. The mysterious woman in front of him. He remembered the social skills course he'd noticed Jac didn't want to be approached but he'd approached her anyway and he was glad that he had.

He watched her for a few moments unsure what she was going to say about his little speech. She seemed to be focusing on something before taking a gulp and turned her attention to the man in front of her.

"Jonny you know I love you" she muttered

"I love you too, but you've got to start talking" Jonny muttered.

This time he looked into her hazel eyes. He could see the hurt and the pain inside of them. Them filling up with tears. Jac broke the eye contact with him and buried her head into his chest. While Jonny stroked her hair, it seemed finally Jonny was getting somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ N: Have some tissues on the ready! I suspect this chapter will be emotional. It was hard to write but I hope you enjoy it. **

Jonny didn't know how long he had been holding her in his arms. It seemed like hours but in reality it had only been a few minutes. He looked down at her. Jac still had her head buried deeply in his chest, he could see light tears spilling from her eyes. And down her cheeks. With his free hand he wiped away the visible tears. As he did this something caught his attention he could see light scars running along her arm.

He lifted her arm up more closely to look further and he could see more scars, and these ones looked more recent. Jac soon moved her head and she saw Jonny looking at her arms.

Before she looked at him pulling her scrub top down as she did so before looking at him. "Jac have you been harming yourself?" Jonny asked curiously. "It's not important" Jac snapped quickly. "Of course its important are you doing that because of me?" he asked her. Jac stayed quiet and didn't look at him. But Jonny pushed it a little further

"Jac, how are we supposed to move forward if you keep shutting down on me? You heard what I had to say. You've got to start talking to me if there's any way we're going to move forward so I will ask you again, have you been harming yourself because of me?" Jonny asked her once more.

This time there was no hiding it. So Jac slowly nodded. And with that Jonny took as confirmation. "Okay what have you been doing it with? And where else on your body?" he asked her. Jac quickly got to her feet. And moved away from him heading to the desk and opened the draw and pulled out a scalpel with dried blood on it and she placed it down on the desk.

Jonny shook his head in disapproval. He knew that they're spilt had been hard for him but he had no idea that it had been this difficult for her. He thought she would just move on and pretend like nothing had happened. But that wasn't the case he felt doubled up with guilt. She'd been harming herself. He was the reason.

"You didn't answer my other question have you been doing this anywhere else on your body?" Jonny asked again. This time Jac pulled up her scrub top to reveal her stomach. Jonny looked as Jac pulled her top up, the guilt was overpowering now. He could see a cut on her stomach. That wasn't healed but it was faded just a tidy bit. It was a few meters away from her kidney scar. But seeing this scar and knowing Jac had done this to herself because of him. Broke Jonny's heart.

"Is there any other reason why you've been doing this?" he asked her calmly as he possibly could.

Jac sighed to herself she knew this was coming. And she knew she would have to tell him if she wanted them to move forward. But she was scared. Scared of his reaction. Scared he would abandon her once he became aware. She knew he wanted a family. A wife and she wanted to be that. But would his mind change? Would he still want her knowing that she may not be able to give him a family?. She didn't think she could handle his rejection if that was the case. It would destroy her.

"Jonny. There's something I have to tell you" Jac gulped for a moment. Before clearing her throat.

"Right I'm listening..." Jonny said looking at her.

"Jonny what if I told you there was a chance that I couldn't have children?" She asked him sternly.

"I would say that's a shame because I do want children but we could always find a way. There's always adoption or use a surrogate, why do you ask?" Jonny asked suddenly.

"I Have..." Jac paused for a moment. A lump thick in her throat.

"Have what?" Jonny asked calmly

"I've got _endometriosis.. I got diagnosed a few weeks ago. And I'm so sorry for not telling you when I found out. But I was so scared of your reaction. Because Jonny I love you, I love you so much it breaks my heart. I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore if you learnt there was a chance I couldn't have children. And that's why I pushed you away because I was scared and the love I feel for you scares the living hell out of me. I've never felt this way about anyone. No one. No one could come close. I want you so much it hurts. First it was just no strings attached and then I began to fall in love with you, although I didn't like to admit it to myself but I do love you. I really do. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I need to know Jonny if you can still love me despite knowing I may not be able to give you children. I'd rather know now if you can still have me the way I am" _

_Jac finished all her feelings and emotions were pouring out right at this moment. Everything she had been feeling in the last few weeks were pouring out. He had to know how she felt. She had to let it all out. And telling him felt like a lift was being taken off her shoulders. _

Jonny however was awfully quiet, his mind was still processing what he had just been told. What he had just heard. Jac Naylor loved him as much as he loved her. She wanted him the way he wanted her. The other subject children.

There was other ways they could have children if it turned out she couldn't. There was always adoption or surrogacy

"Well say something" Jac said pulling Jonny out of his thoughts.

"What do you want me to say?" Jonny asked.

"I want to hear that you can still love me, knowing I may not be able to give you children" she said tears were now spilling out of Jac's eyes as she waited to hear Jonny's response.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: again thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites! Here is chapter four, and once again you may need tissues. **

"Well say something" Jac said again in the same tone. It wasn't her usual sarcastic and witty tone. It was a scared and unsure tone. To Jonny's amazement. Could they really move on from now and give they're relationship another shot. Or was it really too late? Jonny loved Jac.

His heart ached for her love. But there were too many barriers in the way. He wasn't sure whether. They'd ever be able to get past them. But he was willing to try. He looked into her hazel eyes once more. Placing a hand to her chin and kissed her. It was soft and sweet. It took him a few moments to feel her responding at first she was tensed but then she slowly relaxed into the kiss.

Jonny soon pulled away with a smile on his face which was returned by Jac before he pulled her closer in his arms. Once again Jac tensed but as before her body seemed to relax at his touch. She'd missed it. Missed the way he held her. Kissed her. Just about everything.

But she could tell he was thinking about something. Was his mind finally coming to sense? Was he about to ditch her? She wasn't sure but once again she was met with deafening silence by the man that she loves.

"Jonny, tell me what your thinking" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have met you" Jonny lied through his teeth. Well that wasn't all lies. He was glad to have met her. But there was that barrier stuck in the middle of them.

"Jonny…" Jac started once more.

But he silenced her with another kiss, this one had a bit more passion behind it. And he soon pulled away.

"Jac I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She whispered back. That's all she needed to hear from him. As she snuggled herself into his arms once more. Jonny stroked her hair and he laid deep in thought. He couldn't see him and Jac without children.

He just couldn't see past it. He wanted children with her but that was now slipping through his hands like water.

He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She was already broken. Already fragile. He'd already broken her enough. He couldn't do that to her even more. But he also didn't have the heart to tell her. Tell her that his heart just simply wasn't in the idea of them not having children..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Meanwhile Mo approached the outside of the office and placed an ear to the door to listen to any sound, any indication of a conversation between Jac and Jonny and when she was met with silence. She started to panic.

But then she heard Jac's voice and Jonny's which meant they hadn't murdered each other yet. She debated for a moment wondering whether to let them out or not but decided against it. And carried on with her rounds.

"Any idea how long Mo's going to keep us locked in here?" Jac asked suddenly. "I really have no idea, probably until the end of her shift" Jonny said suddenly, "Great, just great" Jac frowned.

"Why, what's the problem?" Jonny asked her.

"I need the bathroom" Jac muttered.

Jonny however laughed at this comment.

"It's not funny" Jac raised her eyebrows.

"Well if you really need to go. Then use this" said Jonny as he pulled out an empty coke cola bottle from inside his pocket and handed it to her.

"You've got to be kidding. I can hold it" Jac exclaimed.

"Jac, if you need to go, then go" Jonny said giving her the empty drink's bottle.

"I can hold it" Jac exclaimed once more.

"If you're worried I'll look. I won't" Jonny exclaimed.

"No it's okay" Jac said once more.

"You know Ms Naylor your such a stubborn spot" said Jonny.

"I've had people tell me many things but never that" Jac replied.

"Seriously Jac, if you need to go, then go" Jonny sighed once more.

Jac took the empty bottle out of his hand and turned away from him. With that Jonny took this as notice to turn away,

Twenty minutes later Jonny turned to see if the coast was clear and it was. He could see the bottle with its lid on tightly. He noticed that it was half full. "Jesus Jac, have much have you drank this morning?" Jonny asked in amazement.

Jac paused for a moment before taking a breath. Something else had been bothering her. and she was meant to have seen it looked at.

"it's the first time I've been able to pass urine".. Jac finished looking at Jonny. He looked back at her. what else was Jac hiding?


End file.
